disneymagickingdomswikifandomcom-20200215-history
Main Storyline Walkthrough
|subtitle = 'Quick guide to the main questline.' }} Prologue= Prologue * Try Not to Panic (9s) * Let the Curse Be Lifted (30s) 50 * Go Get Goofy (30s) - Welcome Goofy 100 * The Return of Goofy (12s) * Gated Space (17s) * Bye Bye Birdies (Instant) * Unlock the Gates! (Instant) * Dispersing the Curse (30s) 100 Q-.png|Try Not to Panic|link=Try Not to Panic ws-goofy.png|Welcome Goofy|link=Try Not to Panic |-|Act 1= Act 1: Toontown * Let the Fun Begin (45s) - Build Mickey's Fun Wheel 200 ** A Handy Man (15s) * Be a Good Neighbor (15s) * A Place to Plan (12s) - Build Mickey's House 250 * Make a Plan (10s) * Toy Time (30s) - Welcome Woody 350 ** Systems Check (30s) *** Street Smarts (10m) **** Lonely Heart, Pt. 1 (60m) * To the Fun! (31s) ** Attempted Gardening (Instant) *** Sit for a Spell (Instant) ** Creating Happiness! - Unlocks Parade Tent *** Visit a Friend's Kingdom (Instant) * Curse the Curse! (40s) 100 * Enchanted Chests (Instant) - Unlocks Treasure Bank ** Welcome a Prince (36s) - Welcome Prince Charming 500 *** Lady Love Lost, Pt. 1 - Pt. 3 (10h) **** Welcome a Dreamer (12h) - Welcome Cinderella 21,950 ***** Lady Love Lost, Pt. 4 (8h) ****** Slippery Slippers (22h) ******* The Common Touch (12h) ******** A Memorable Dance (24h) * Bring Music to the World (10m) - Build Mickey's PhilharMagic 700 ** I'm Late, I'm Late! (10m) ** Work the Imagination (10m) *** Imagination Rocks! (60m, 6s) **** Lighten Up (Instant) ***** Glistening Gloves (2h) ** Home Buddies, Pt. 1 - Pt. 2 (60m, 30s) - Build Goofy's Playhouse 300 * Cheer Up Pete (3h, 15s) - Build Burger Stand 450 ** Where Are the Toys? (2h) - Build Al's Toy Barn 1,050 *** Mission: Fun, Pt. 1 - Pt. 2 (40s) **** Different Priorities (2h) ***** Lonely Heart, Pt. 2 (2h) - Welcome Bo Peep 5,000 ****** Without Her Flock, Pt. 1 - Pt. 2 (8h, 3m) ****** Hamm It Up (4h) - Welcome Hamm 3,500 ******* Price Check (8h) ***** Square Dances (60m) ****** The Rustle Hustle (8h) - Build Jessie's Snack Roundup 1,500 ******* Second Home (6h) **** Catch Up at Al's Toy Barn (2h) ** Ladies' Choice (60m) - Welcome Jessie 850 *** Dance by Default (30s) * The Plan, Pt. 1 - Pt. 3 (3h, 20s) ** Home Buddies, Pt. 3 (60m) *** All Sorts of Handy (6h) * Surprise Addition (6h) - Unlocks California Screamin' 450 ** Fabric Searching (60s) - Unlocks Costume Shop *** Dress like a Pirate (30s) - Welcome Mickey Mouse (Pirate) 50 ** Fun Wheel Fun (60m) *** Classical Season (2h) * I Lost My Baton! (5h, 1m) ** Curse Removal (8h) 1,850 *** Goin' Pro (6h, 30s) *** Welcome a Wizard (6s) - Welcome Merlin 500 **** Higitus Figitus! (Instant) ***** Spring Cleaning (Instant) * I Miss Minnie! Pt. 1 - Pt. 2 (8h) ** I Miss Minnie! Pt. 3 - Pt. 4 (8h) * I Know What's Best (2h) ** Always on My Mind (90s) *** Playing Dress Up (Instant) * Cooler Heads Prevail (4h) * Let's Put On a Show (2h) * Mission: Fun, Pt. 3 (4h) - Welcome Sarge 3,000 ** Keep an Eye Out (60m) *** Get Energized (6h) * Stake Out (4h) * Howlin' Dogs (6h) ** My Belly Is My Buddy (8h, 30s) * The Plan, Pt. 4 (12h) 4,500 * The Goofy Factor (2h) * The Plan, Pt. 5 (12h) ** Sit and Snack (2h) *** Season's Eatings (4h) * Goofy the Brave (16h) (24h without Pluto) Q-let_the_fun_begin-2.png|link=Let the Fun Begin ws-woody.png|Welcome Woody|link=Let the Fun Begin ws-prince_charming.png|Welcome Prince Charming|link=Let the Fun Begin ws-cinderella.png|Welcome Cinderella|link=Let the Fun Begin ws-jessie.png|Welcome Jessie|link=Let the Fun Begin ws-bo_peep.png|Welcome Bo Peep|link=Let the Fun Begin ws-hamm.png|Welcome Hamm|link=Let the Fun Begin ws-merlin.png|Welcome Merlin|link=Let the Fun Begin ws-sarge.png|Welcome Sarge|link=Let the Fun Begin ba-california_screamin.png|California Screamin'|link=Let the Fun Begin Q-goofy the brave-1.png|Goofy the Brave|link=Let the Fun Begin Q-goofy the brave-2.png|Goofy the Brave|link=Let the Fun Begin |-|Act 2= Act 2: Tomorrowland * Clear Some Land (60s) 5,000 ** Lost Lasso, Pt. 1 (60s) *** Fixer Upper, Pt. 1 - Pt. 2 (6h, 60s) ** Lost Lasso, Pt. 2 (6h) * Calling All Space Rangers (60m) - Welcome Buzz Lightyear 5,000 ** Area Base (6h) - Build Astro Orbiters 5,250 *** Sifting Through the Curse (8h) 5,500 **** Fixer Upper, Pt. 3 (10h) **** Welcome a Blacksmith (2h) - Welcome Will Turner 7,500 ***** Lay of the Land (60m) ****** Best of Blacksmiths (6h) ****** Informal Information Gathering (6h) - Build Tortuga Tavern 15,000 ******* Tavern Talk (2h) ******** Welcome a Governor's Daughter (4h) - Welcome Elizabeth Swann 17,500 ********* A Ship to Sail (4h) ********** Display of Skills (8h) *********** To the Tavern for News (6h) ************ Pirates Together (8h) ************* Find a Crew (6h) ************** A Pirate's Life for Me (11h) * A Day on the Job (2m) * Lost Keys (60m) * The Dream Team (2h) * Enemy in My Midst (6h) * Disturbing Diagnosis (12h) ** Security Measures, Pt. 1 - Pt. 3 (18h) *** Squeaker Patrol (4h) **** Try New Things (6h) ***** The Taskmaster (8h) - Welcome Roz 30,000 * Give In to the Rhythm (6h) * Let's Get Positive (4h) * Fear Is a Motivator (6h) * El Buzz Verdadero (6h) * Hey, Zurg! (4h) * Reclaim the Peak (12h) 10,000 - Unlocks Space Mountain * Power Play (8h) - Welcome Mike Wazowski 19,500 * The Power of Laughter (12h) - Build Monsters, Inc. Laugh Floor 13,500 * Crack a Joke (30s) * Time for Payback (8h) * Not So Funny (8h) * Partners in Crime (12h) - Welcome Sulley 23,000 * Scare with Care (60m) * Behind the Curtain (8h) * Practice 'til Perfect (8h) ** Start Directive (8h) - Welcome EVE 45,000 * Deal with Randall (2h) * Zurg Must Be Somewhere (12h) ** Thank You for Calling (8h) - Welcome Celia Mae 26,500 * Report Findings (8h) * Always Alert (2h) * Claiming the Curse (16h) 35,000 * Bird's-Eye View (12h) * Put an End to This (36h) (48h without Rex) ws-buzz.png|Welcome Buzz Lightyear|link=Clear Some Land ws-jack_sparrow.png|Welcome Jack Sparrow|link=Clear Some Land ws-will_turner.png|Welcome Will Turner|link=Clear Some Land ws-elizabeth_swann.png|Welcome Elizabeth Swann|link=Clear Some Land ws-daisy.png|Welcome Daisy Duck|link=Let the Fun Begin ws-roz.png|Welcome Roz|link=Clear Some Land ba-space_mountain.png|Space Mountain|link=Clear Some Land ws-mike.png|Welcome Mike Wazowski|link=Clear Some Land ws-sulley.png|Welcome Sulley|link=Clear Some Land ws-eve.png|Welcome EVE|link=Clear Some Land ws-celia_mae.png|Welcome Celia Mae|link=Clear Some Land ws-pete.png|Welcome Pete|link=Clear Some Land Q-put_an_end_to_this-1.png|Put an End to This|link=Clear Some Land |-|Act 3= Act 3: Fantasyland * Adventure Awaits (60s) * I Miss Minnie! Pt. 7 (40h) - Welcome Minnie Mouse 25,000 * Back Together (60s) * Lost Landscaping (12h) * Homeward Bound (24h) - Build Minnie's House 20,000 * Music to My Ears (18h) ** Welcome a Scarer (2h) - Welcome Randall Boggs 35,000 * Welcome a Thief (24h) - Welcome Flynn 40,000 * Run for Cover (40h) - Build Rapunzel's Tower 40,000 * Going Up (18h) * Make an Escape (32h) * The World Outside (24h) - Welcome Rapunzel 45,000 ** Welcome an Emperor (24h) - Welcome Zurg 65,000 * Dispersing the Curse (12h) 65,000 * Strike Up the Band! (4h) * Welcome a Fairy (60m) - Welcome Flora 24,500 * A Hut Called Home (5h) - Build Fairy Hut 30,000 * Town Bound (4h) ** Welcome a Sailor (4h) - Welcome Donald Duck 61,934 * Internal Struggles (8h) * I See the Light (10h) - Build Snuggly Duckling 29,500 ** Chip 'n' Dale Update Walkthrough * A Fresh Start (8h) * Welcome a Sister (2h) - Welcome Fauna 26,500 * Cursed Considerations (2h) * Fighting Back (12h) - Unlocks "it's a small world" 65,000 * Oh, Aurora? (12h) * Welcome a Beauty (4h) - Welcome Aurora 50,000 * It's No Fantasy (10h) - Build Fantasy Faire 13,500 * True Nature (32h) * Sifting Through the Curse (24h) 75,000 * Prince in Peril (16h) ** Zootopia Update Walkthrough * Welcome a Prince (6h) - Welcome Prince Phillip 50,000 * Love Conquers All (60m) * Curse Removal (24h) 100,000 * Mother, May I? (36h) (56h without Maximus) ** Welcome a Mother (24h) - Welcome Mother Gothel 95,000 ws-minnie.png|Welcome Minnie Mouse|link=Adventure Awaits ws-flynn.png|Welcome Flynn|link=Adventure Awaits ws-randall_boggs.png|Welcome Randall Boggs|link=Adventure Awaits q-make_an_escape-.png|Make an Escape|link=Adventure Awaits ws-rapunzel.png|Welcome Rapunzel|link=Adventure Awaits ws-zurg.png|Welcome Zurg|link=Adventure Awaits ws-flora.png|Welcome Flora|link=Adventure Awaits ws-donald.png|Welcome Donald Duck|link=Adventure Awaits ws-fauna.png|Welcome Fauna|link=Adventure Awaits ba-its_a_small_world.png|"it's a small world"|link=Adventure Awaits ws-aurora.png|Welcome Aurora|link=Adventure Awaits ws-prince_phillip.png|Welcome Prince Phillip]|link=Adventure Awaits q-love_conquers_all-.png|Love Conquers All|link=Adventure Awaits q-mother_may_i-1.png|Mother, May I?|link=Adventure Awaits ws-mother_gothel.png|Welcome Mother Gothel|link=Adventure Awaits |-|Act 4= Act 4: Frontierland * Barn-Storming Session (60m) * Hamm with a Plan (12h) * Hark! (24h) * Welcome a Steed (6h) - Welcome Bullseye 75,000 ** Hot to Trot (6h) * Westward Ho! (30s) 250,000 * A Change of Scenery (4h) * A Knight in Kneed (?) ws-bullseye.png|Welcome Bullseye|link=Barn-Storming Session ws-mowgli.png|Welcome Mowgli|link=Barn-Storming Session ws-bagheera.png|Welcome Bagheera|link=Barn-Storming Session |-|Premium= Pluto * Dog Drama (17h, 60s) * Take a Stand (61m) * A Dog's Life (16h) * Play Ball! (8h) Rex * Dino Day (60m) * Friendly Encounters (38h) * The Dinosaur Within (23h) Jack Sparrow * A Pirate's Skill (9h) * Hiding from Trouble (8h) * Catch Up with Dear Will (8h) * Hide around the Corner (2h) * In Search of Answers (4h) Boo * Surprise for Boo (4h) * Find Kitty (26h) * Hide and Scare (2h) WALL-E * Robot Hour (15h) * Holding Hands (32h) Maximus * On Alert (4h) * Greeting for Apples (2h) * Translation Issues (8h) * Trial by Swordplay (12h) * Man vs. Beast (12h) * Horsin' Around (30h) Merryweather * New and Blue (11h) * Sibling Rivalry (20h) Flash * Jav-Ahhhh (2h) * Record Time (8h) * Key Witness (6h) ws-pluto.png|Welcome Pluto|link=Try Not to Panic ws-rex.png|Welcome Rex|link=Let the Fun Begin ws-jack_sparrow.png|Welcome Jack Sparrow|link=Sifting Through the Curse ws-boo.png|Welcome Boo|link=Clear Some Land ws-wall-e.png|Welcome WALL-E|link=Clear Some Land ws-merryweather.png|Welcome Merryweather|link=Adventure Awaits ws-flash.png|Welcome Flash|link=Welcome a Police Officer Category:Walkthroughs Category:Update 1 Category:Update 3 Category:Update 4 Category:Update 9 Category:Update 11 Category:Update 12